the prophecy of fire and ice
by Evil lady X
Summary: a prophecy was made seventeen years ago about a girl who would one day have to chose between the two people and powers she loved most. that girl is Jessica magneto's niece . she must save the world but she must save herself first. okay i hope that's bette
1. first meetings and beatings

"Oh my god why me," I say as I keep running up a slight hill as I reach the top I run into someone cousing us both to roll down the hill on top of each other my lighter fly's out of my hand and lands with a thud some where. Finaly we stop I'm on top of him.

"Oh I'm sorry," I say as I roll of he mumbles "" as I start to look for my lighter I see it sitting beside something else sliver I grab for my lighter at the same time the person I ran in to grabs the other thing.

"Need help up?" he asks seeing as he was already standing I was still on the ground. I put my lighter into my pocket as he holds out his hand. "Sure," I say and take it he pulls me up to my feet. "So why where you running that fast any way?" he asks he looks to be about my age or older I'm seventeen he has dark drown almost black hair and dark eyes. He's wearing a cream colored t-shirt and a pair of ripped blue jeans. I have on my black gothic pants and a tight red t-shirt.

"Um might not be a good thing if I tell you," I say as I blow my blonde hair out of my eyes. "No sweat just thought I'd ask," he says smiling wow he has a pretty smile and it looks some what trouble making.

"Okay I'll tell you I burned down the bar two streets over and then the drunks decided to chase me out," I say his smile gets bigger. "I would have done the same thing," he says as he leans against a tree. "Oh so you have had drunk men hit on you," I say sarcasticly he laughs then shakes his head. "No but I like burnin things," he says smiling he doe's that a lot.

"Well I gotta get going or my uncle will kill me," I say as I look off behind me no one around. "Why's that?" he asks as he gets off the tree and gets ready to leave to. "Because his words just about an hour ago where "No bars no fights no fire no boys and no talking to strangers" honestly he treats my like I'm four," I say he smiles as we turn to leave we get about five feet then we turn at the same time to look at each other.

"What's your name?" we ask at the same time. "You go first," he says smiling that slightly evil grin. "I'm Jessica," I say giving him my your-the-only-boy-in-the-world smile. "Pyro or John but I prefer Pyro," he says I smile we wave and turn back to where we where going.

That was one really hot guy I think as I walk along the train tracks after about ten minutes i dicide to get a coffie at the closets starbucks. "I'll have a moca tall with whipped cream and carmel please," I say smiling at the guy behind the counter.

"Vanila or cocalate?" he asks smiling back his white blonde hair falling in his eyes that are baby blue. "Do you even have to ask Peitro?" i ask he is my cousin Peitro maximof**(sp). **

"Vanila-then-so-been-to-see-dad-yet?" he asks at hyper speed as he mixes my drink I love the smell of caffine.

"Nope on my way after this had some drama at the bar on second street," I say as he hands me my steemy hot drink. "I thought dad said no more bars?" says my other cousin Wanda** (uses no last name or if she doe's i'm gonna make it up)**

as she walks up to the counter.

"Yo Peitro get me a frapy thing," she says he rolls his eyes and places the order with another worker. "It is as of now my brake," he says smiling as the worker hands Wanda a fray thing as she put it.

"So what I'm a grown sevevnteen year old girl I can go into a bar with out cosing damage," I say in my defince. as I take my first sip letting the goodness sweep threw me.

"What did you do this time?" she asks taking a sip of hers. "Um bured it down well not all of it just a little," I say as we head out the front doors and back to the train tracks.

"So you walked here from there?" she asks I nod as we sit down. "So-how-mad-do-ya-think-he'll-be?" asks Peitro who is not drinking anything. "Um I don't know very," I say as I look at my cell phone to see what time it is but then remember that I no longer have one since the last time I came to town Remy or Gambit charged it after I called him somthing not so nice in french.

"It's 3:00 Jessica," says Wanda as she throws aside her cup. (in to a trash can they may be evil there not stupid). "Crap-my-brakes-over-in-five-better-get-back-bye-sis-bye-cuz," he says at hyper speed then is gone I smile I love my cuosins most of the time.

"Well I better head back to uncle maggy's house that his oh so dangerous killers are staying at," I say as I stand and dust myself off and throw away my emptiy cup. "Okay I'll walk with ya," she says as we head down the tracks.

(twenty minutes later)

"What the...?" I say as I pull out my lighter. Insted of mine which is sliver with blue flams going around it I am holding a sliver one that's decerated like a shark. "This is not my lighter," I say as I turn it over I notice a inscription on the bottum.

**_St. John Allerdyce_**

"Who oh thats that guy from this morning," I whisper back to myslef.

"Your dead fire freak," comands a deep voice filled with hate. I stop Wanda and turn to look down a ally there stands some guy with blondeish brown hair holding Pyro (how I remembered that name I don't know) up against a wall wail a girl with amber colord hair except two white stripes down the front is trying to pull him off Pyro.

"Bobby please just leave him alone," she beggs my turn to but in yay me.

"Gee you sure picke em good don't ya Rogue," I say as I click the lighter in my hand open and closed.

"Who are you?" she asks you see I'm still in the shadows so she can't see my face.

click, click

"No one," I say

click, click

"Then how do you know my name?"

click, click

"Because," I say as I step into the light.

click, click

"Jessica?" she asks looking relived.

click, click

"Yep," I say as I step closer and look at Pyro who is looking at me. "Missing something?" I ask holding up his lighter.

"How?" he asks then try's to reach for his pocket but thae jerk holding him smlames him up against the wall harder.

"Don't even think about it," he spits I step foward to him but Rogue stops me. "Please don't kill him," she beggs I being a good friend step fallward.

"Let..him..go," I say as I reach about 10 inches from "Bobby" I think that was his name. "Why?" he spits at me. "Because I said so," I spit back.

"No he deserted us he desevervies to die," he snaps as he punches him. "I said to let him go," I state calmly. "No," he snaps as he go's to punch him again this time I grab his wrist mid punch and hold it back.

"I asked nicely now it's the hard way," I say as I let go of his wrist and step back and motion for Wanda to step foward. "On one condition I'll help you out Pyro and only one you don't use your powers at all even if he has me down," I say he nods and the jerk here by revered to by the jerk still holding him up against the wall looks at me with hatered.

"Any thing you say," replys Pyro I smile. "Good now Pyro throw me my lighter," I say he nods and reaches into his pocket and pulls it out and throws it to me. I catch it and open them both then click them on and hand them to Wanda. "Hold them do nothing else," I say she nods and Rogue backs up knowing what I can do.

"Okay Bobby is it? lets go," I say and then small balls of fire spring above every one of my fingers.

"You got it," was his reply and after about ten minutes of hard butt fighting Bobby "The jerk" lay holding his arm in his good hand. "There," I say as I walk over to Pyro and help him up off the ground.

"Come on I'll take you home," I say as Wanda hands me my lighter and hands Pyro his and we set off down the train tracks toward my uncles house.

"Wait how do you know where to take me?" he asks there grited teeth from the pain. "You work for Magneto right?" I ask he nods as we reach the door to a three story house. "Well lets say I know him," I say as I knock on the door.

"Bonjour," says Gambit as he opens the door. I stand on my tip toe's and kiss him on the cheek. "Bonjour we're still lovers right?" I joke as I help Pyro to the couch. and then plop down beside him cousing him to moan slitghly.

"Um... oui Remy guesses," he says as Wanda comes in and shuts the door. they including Peter (colossus) (sp) come walking into the living room. "So set any fires to day?" Says Remy I grone. "He knows?" I ask hitting my forhead.

"Yes he knows," comes my uncle voice I look behind me as he comes walking and stops right infront of me. "And he isn't very happy," says my uncle Eric as he just now notice Pyro looks like he's had the shit beatin out of him.

"What happened to you?" he asks looking at the now bleeding in place's and brused Pyro. **(i know it hurt for me to type that)**

"Well I was walking towards the house when Iceman and rogue found me and Iceprik dragged me into an ally and pened me to the wall," he says the stops to regan breath. "And the precided to kick the shit out of my untill Jessica came along and helped me," he say and motins that he's done speaking.

"And why did you help him?" asks Magneto uh yeah from now on it's magneto. "Well ya see after my bar accident he helped me well acctuly I ran into him knocked him over and accidently our lighters got switched. So I helped him because I can't stand to see people in pain," I say giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Did you use your power?" asks Magneto looking at me with a mixture of looks. "Yep but I'm still not tellin ya what it is," I say as I run my hand threw my hair. "How about?" he asks looking at every one in the room once then back at me.

"Remy says non she knows t'ings about Remy even you don't t'ings I like to keep to myself homme," says Remy smiling at me.

"I can never brake a promiss I made to a lady even if black maied sir," says the rather large Russin as he smiles at me.

"She keeps secrets for me plus I wouldn't tell you anyway oh and no need to ask Peitro he'll never tell you either he says he loves her to much to ruin her life," says Wanda as she picks at her nails.

"See I tolled you you'll never know," I say smiling a I-beat-you smile. "Pyro hasn't answered have you?" he asks looking to Pyro who looks at me then back to Magneto.

"I'm not gonna say why I'm not gonna tell you just that I'm not," says Pyro Magneto gets up and turns ready to yell his ass off at me but his cell phone rings. "What? okay I'll be there," he replys into the phone then turns back to us. "I'll be gone two weeks if I come back to this place and it looks like a dump your dead," he says calmly as he heads towards the door and leaves.

"Yes we have no adults this rocks and thanks," I say as I throw my arms around Pyro who flinchs. "Sorry forgot about that," I say as I stad and look around at every one. "Well I shall be in my chamber if you need me just knock," I say and head to my old room.

"Hay Remy can I use your phone?" I ask as I run down stairs."Non mine is broken use Pyro's," he says I nod and half way up the stairs I relize tyhat I don't know which room is his. "Um Remy," I call down the stairs. "Third on the right smells like ash," he calls back.

"Um Pyro can I use your phone?" I ask threw the door I've laernd to never barg into a guys room. (bad exspeareance with Remy once don't ask).

"Um sure come on in," he calls so I open the door find a large room larger then mine with two beds and a huge window and window seat. complite with red walls that had orange to make it look like it's on fire. Pyro was laying on one of the beds reading a book.

"Here you go," he says handing me his cell phone. "Um this is gonna sound stupid but do you know the number to the x-mansion?" I ask he smiles and puts his book away then stands up and walks around behind me. "Here scan down," he says he's so close I can feel his breath on my neck. "Stop," he says at a name that says X-freaks. "Just hit send," he says as he walks back to his bed and slumps back down.

"Hello X-mansion?" says a womens voice. "Yes I need to speak with Rogue please," I say Pyro smiles.

"Hello?" says Rogues voice.

"Hay its Jessica look sorry about this afternoon," I say to her but moth to Pyro"no i'm not".

"Well thats okay I understand hay how about I come over later?" she asks hopefully.

"Sure maggy's gone for two weeks so it'll be oaky,' I say she says she'll be over by eight.

"Thanks Pyro," I say as I throw him back his phone and head back yo my small empty unloving room.

with one last glance at him I leave.

oaky so thats what i have so far love it? hate it? just let me know and if you want other pairs then just tell me it'll most likely be

Jessica-Pyro

Rogue-Remy(or some one else)

kitty-Peter

if you want others let me know peace out


	2. truth or dare?

okay so here we are at our second chapter i redid the whole thing

disclamer: monkeys rule the world and still i don't own x-men

"Um lets see," I say as I walk into my room I open my desk and find a small sliver box with the words

TO JESSICA

on it and so I open it inside is a new black and sliver cell phone I jump and do a happy dance for joy. then I see a note follded so I tuck my hair behind mt left ear and read.

Jess this is for you sorry about what happend to your old phone it was my falt but you still shouldn't have called me a _Sage-âne (1) that was not very nice. any way take good care of this one your new number is _

_(704)253-2467_

_have fun and the only one who can give you all the numers is Pyro because mines broken and Peter's are all in russin._

_love from your now and forever lover_

_Remy Lebesu Gambit_

"Show off,' I mumble as I run out my door and towards the stairs then I run smack into someone and we tumble down the stairs when we land I'm laying on top of him. "Damn we have got to stop meeting like this not that I mind," says Pyro smiling slightly at the fact that I'm laying on him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to," I say as I roll off him and help him up. "No problem next time try not to land so hard thou I still have brused ribs ya know," he jokes as he heads up the stairs I return to my serch to find Gambit and I find him sitting on the couch reading a book not just any book but docter Phills love smart book.

"Um Gambit," I say holding back my laughter. "Not a word amie any thing you wanted?" he asks looking up from his book he's only like twenty or twenty one he should be out bar hoping or somthing not sitting at home reading docter Phill.

"Um yeah thanks for the phone," I say as I turn to leave but remeber my phone call with Rogue. "Oh and my friend Rogue is comin over later so please don't scare her away," I say as I head off to Pyro's room.

"Um Pyro can I come in?" I ask threw his door again (refreance bad expireance with barging in on Remy DON'T ASK) for the second time today.

"Yep," is his reply.

"Thanks," I say as I open the door and find him agin laying on his bed reading his book. "You know you say thanks way to much," he jokes as I slump down on to the other bed. "You know you have to meany beds," I say unable to come up with a come back.

"Yeah well I was supossed to have a room mate but well aperantly the fire scared him," he says as he sits aside his book and looks at me. I am playing with my phone.

"Oh yeah well I would jump for joy not to stay in that forsakin pink room Mags has got me in," I say trying to remember why I'm here. "Well why don't you move in here," he says jokingly but hay he said it. "Really?" I ask sitting up and turning to look at him. "Yep if you want to," he says I smile and jump up off the bed and do a happy dance.

when I get done with that I sit back down. "If you ever tell any one about that I will so hurt you," I say he shrugs and then looks back at me. "Is there a reason other then coming to look at my exstreamly sexy body that you came here for?" he asks I nod and hold up my phone.

"I thought you didn't have a phone?" he asks as he runs his hand threw his hair. "Gambit just gave it to me about twenty minutes ago and I was hoping if you could program all the numbers and shit for me?" I ask giving him my puppy eyes. "Quit with the eyes and yeah throw it here," he says so I throw him the phone and he starts pressing buttons.

TEN MINUTES LATER

"There it's all set," he says after he threw me my phone back. "Thanks, wait who's 'My hunk of blazing fire of sexule goodness' ?" I ask seeing as it's the first name on my contacts list.

"Why don't you find out," he says smiling as I hit the call button.

a ringing fills the room as his phone starts to ring.

"Hello this is your hunk of blazing fire of sexule goodness speaking how may I derect your call?" he answers as I burst in to laughter. "Okay now I get to program yours," I say he smiles and throws me his phone.

"Okay all done," I say as I hand it back to him. "Hum lets see," he says as he scans for the new contact.

"So your 'my inferno of dangerous love?" he asks looking at me I smile and nod.

"Well I better go get my stuff," i say as I roll off the bed and run to my old room and grab my three cont em three bags full of cloths, make up, shampoo conditioner and lighters lots and lots of lighters. and then I head back to my new room and dump my stuff in my new dresser and bath room and then I colaps on to my new bed.

"You look happy," says a voice from the door I jump up in shock. to find that Rogue had arived and was standing in my door way with Wanda. "Um maybe I should go," says Pyro looking unconfertable as he was about to sit up I turn to look at him.

"If you so much as even think of leaving this room I'll tourch you ass," I say he looks hurt then turns back to his book. "Wow you have him whipped already," says Wanda as she slumps on to a desk chair. Rogue was still standing in the door way.

"Here," I say patting the end of my bed she nods the walks over and sits down. "I am not whipped," Pyro shouts we all turn to look at him he had aperently heared the remark and was no longer intrsted in reading. "Honey if she said sit you'd say where," replies Wanda as she twirls a stand of hair around her finger.

"No I wouldn't," was the muffiled come back. "So who answered the door?" I ask changing the subject rather fast. "Remy," says Wanda as she blows out a breath of air. "Oh dear god," I say looking at Rogue who looks confussed.

"Is that the tall guy who had the docter Phill book?" she asks every one burst out in laughter even Rogue. "No yes well yes that was Remy or Gambit," I say trying to keep the laughter inside as the person in qustion opens the door.

"Some girl here for you chere by da name of Kitty," says Remy as a tall girl with brown blonde hair in a lot of pink comes walking in behind him. "Oh Rogue thank god I found you I lost you in the park," says the girl who must be kitty. "Yeah I know that why I took the park," says Rogue sighing. "Like no prob oh like hi," says the girl named Kitty looking at me and Pyro. "Hi," we both mumble. "Okay so now that ah'm here what do ya want ta do?" asks Rogue looking at me then pyro. "Um lets see Remy go get Peter we're gonna play at little game...called truth or dare," I say getting a evil grin that could bet Pyro's any day.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," was they repliy from Wanda and Rogue.

"Okay so now that we're all here lets begin," I say looking at every face in my and Pyro's room. Rogue who is now sitting on a bean bag inbetween our beds, Remy who is sitting beside her on a different bean bag, Wanda who is stil on my desk chair, Peter who is sitting on my bed indan stile, Kitty who is sitting about a foot from Peter, Peitro who is sitting beside Rogue stairing at her and Pyro and me are on his bed he's leaning againest his head bord with me laying between his legs the back of my head layibg on his chest. "So who is like going like first?" asks Kitty I smile my evil grin. "Rogue truth or dare?" I say she seems to think for about a minute.

"Truth,"

I smile and give her my you-just-made-a-big-mistake smile.

"Rogue hummm I'll have to ask my ososheit about this one," I say as I look up at Pyro he has the same evil grin. "Hummm I think we should ask her about ice-dick," he says smiling i smile back and nod.

"So Rogue truth what's Ice-dick like in bed?" I ask she blushes a shade of red. "Ah wouldn't know we never got past our first kiss cause ah nerly killed him," she says looking a bit down. "Well we'll have to chang that won't we?" I say smiling she blushes again.

"Okay now its mah turn so I'll pick you. Truth or dare?" she asks smiling a evil grin.

"Truth," I say as Pyro begins to run his hand threw my hair.

"How far have you gone with Pyro?" she asks I curse under my breath then look up at him and we share a evil glare.

"Um as far as living togather, thats it really," I say as he begins to play with my hair which normaly I hate but when he doe's it I don't mind.

"My turn again," I say claping my hads I glance over to Peter who is scetching in his art book. "Ohh, I think me and Pyro are gonna team up on this one," I say they roll there eyes. "Lets pick Peter and ask him if he's as hard as still every where," I whisper jokingly and Pyro bursts out laughing.

"Man you have a dirty mind," he whispers back I nodd then whisper. "Lets dare Remy to call and confess his undieing love to Logan," (1)I whisper he laughs and nods going back to playing with my hair.

"Well Rems truth or dare?" I ask he smiles. 'Remy pick da dare," I smile brighter. "Okay well Rems you have to call and confess your undieing love for Logan," I say every one in the room explodes into laughter.


	3. okayyyyyy so heres to my reviewers

"Oui hand me a phone," he sighs I go to hand him mine but remember what happend last time. "Rogue can you dial and let him use yours?" I ask she nods then hits a key and hands it to him we all muffile are laughter.

_**"Hello is Logan der?"**_

_**"This him bub,"**_

_**"dis be Remy he be callin to confess his undiein love for ya,"**_

_**"Who?"**_

_**"Remy he be sayin he can't live wit out ya,"**_

_**"Jessica's got ya playin truth or dare right?"**_

_**"Oui she be evil,"**_

_**"Just tell half-piant and stripes to be home on time,"**_

_**"Oui,"**_

"Well?" we ask after he had hung up. "He sends his love," he says handing Rogue her phone.

"Dis be Remys turn and you be it," he says smiling at me. "Dare," I say he smiles. "you be callin Frost-bite-boy and be havin to talk to him for two minutes with out callin him a name or wiith out bein sarcastic," he says I moan but still grab my phone and scan threw and find "Ice-dick"

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Um hi."**_

_**"Who's this?"**_

_**"Um Jessica"**_

_**"Who?"**_

_**"The girl from earliyer," **_

_**"Ohhhh,"**_

_**"Why did you call me and how'd you get my number,"**_

_**"Um truth or dare game, and Pyro,"**_

_**"Oh I don't hate him as much as you might think,"**_

_**"Oh,"**_

_**"Yeah I'm just still pissed,"**_

_**"Oh well,"**_

_**"Why arn't you yelling at me or saying any thing?"**_

_**"My dare is that I have to stay on the phone with you for two minutes with out saying any thing sarcastic,"**_

_**"Oh well then I'm sorry for almost killing him,"**_

_**"Well I think I'm sorry I beat you up,"**_

_**"Oh no need to say sorry I deserived it,"**_

_**"Well okay,"**_

_**"So um do you maybe wanna hang some time?"**_

_**"Like a date?"**_

_**"Yeah me and Rogue broke up a few weeks ago,"**_

_**"Sure I'd love to,"**_

_**"Well its been two minutes so I better go,"**_

_**"Kay bye Jessica,"**_

_**"Bye,"**_

"So?" asks Pyro as I put my cell phone back on the table beside our beds. "Well he says he's sorry for tryin ta kill ya and he dosn't hate you and he asked me out," I say as he wraps his hands around my waist. "Okay my turn again so Peitro truth or dare?" I ask he looks up.

"Truth,"

"Okay why do you keep looking at Rogue," I say true threw our whole game he hadn't takin his eyes off her. "BecauseIthinkshe'scute," he says really fast. "What?" I ask he groans.

"I-said-because-I-think-she's-cute," he says Rogue blushes again but smiles.

"Okay so its my turn Metal man its your turn truth or dare?" asks Peitro Peter looks up from his drawing.

"Truth,"

"Good so metal man tell me...what is your deepest darkess secret? just kidding like I wanna know, so metal man tell us do you have a crush on some one?" says Peitro.

"Is a crush being that I'm liking some one as more then a friend?" he asks we nod.

"Then yes I am having a crush," he says not looking up from his drawing.

"It is being my turn, Wanda is you picking truth or dare?" he asks now looking up from his picture.

"I'll take dare I'm not one for telling my secrets," she says at this the girl Kitty sqweels and jumps up then scoots over and whispers somthing to Peter.

"Da thats a good dare Kitty," he says blushing slighttly at the closeness between them.

"Wanda I and Kitty are dareing you to go shoping with her and buy a new out fit that she picks out and you must be wearing the out fit any time we chose," says Peter Kitty claps excitedly.

"God your gonna pick somthing pink right?" she asks Kitty just smiles.

"Kay well its my turn so Jessica truth or dare?" she asks I look up at Pyro and back to her.

"Dare," I say unsure of what she has in mind.

"I dare you to ya know what I'm bord of this game lets go do somthing else," she says grinning. a evil grin. "Sure as long as it dosen't envolve crimalnil actions," I say she smiles and nods so we all drag ourselfs up and out of de house down to the garage.

"Which car are we gonna take?" asks Pyro as he plays with his lighter. "I think we should take the jeep and maybe the hummer," I say looking at the rows of cars at our desposel. "The hummer so we can all ride togather," say wanda throwing Remy the keys.

"Hay," me and Pyro say at the same time she rolls her eyes. "I don't trust you driving and I know how he drives he crashed the last hummer into a wall just to see how much of the wall he could smash," she says as we climb into the car.

"Did you really?" I ask taking the seat besside Remy so I can control the radio.

"Yep," he says looking out the window as we pull out onto the street.

"Right before we head off all lighters up here," says Wanda holding out her hands Pyro and I sigh as we hand out our babies.

"And the matches," she says so we hand over every flamible thing we have.

"Good now to ummm what are we gonna do?" she asks looking at all of us in turn. "I think we should go to the mall," says Kitty as she runs her fingers threw her pony tail.

"Um well I haven't seen Logan since I was little," I say looking out the window.

"Well lets see the bad guys going to da X-mansion?" says Rogue who was sitting beside pietro.

"Sure why not," I say as Remy nods and turns onto the drive we stop at the gate.

"Push da button mon' amie that be how we get in," says Remy I nod and then push the call button.

"Hello X mansion how may we help you this fine hold on...TABBY GET AWAY FROM THAT THING YOU BLOW THAT UP AND WILL HAVE TWO MORE MONTHS OF THIS FREAKIN JOB...Now how may I help you?" asks a guy's voice Rogue and Kitty start laughin.

"Just open the gate Ray," calls Rogue the answer was a grunt and the gate swong open.

oh cliffe well sort of okay there is a plot. i swear. and its a good one trust me. so what do ya think?. just so ya know the plot has to do with a proficy made by Iren(sp) about a year after she had a vision about Rogue except all she herd was words and here da are.

"in fire and ice in one we will die from the other we will live.she alone picks the future of all earth. one will save us the other will inslave us till we die.and she must chose. sad such a young girl must decide which of her deep loves to kill. there is no way around the chouice. if she fails we all will die. alone and scared she will have no hope or chance to win. in the end she alone will stand hope less and afride only he will help her.


End file.
